The wedding night
by VictoriaMimiValery
Summary: Gomez and Morticia on their wedding night. They begin their sensual physical relationship. Rated M for sexual content *I do not own the Addams family*


Gomez carried her effortlessly to their bedroom, strong arms supporting her slight weight. Their trip up the stairs and down the creaky hallway was filled with tender looks and constant words of love. Morticia caressed his face with her long red nails, enjoying the excitement that her small action stirred in her husband. It was a lovely word, husband. Her darling Gomez was now her husband, her loving bridegroom, and she was his devoted wife. Gomez had wanted to make Morticia his as soon as he saw her, and now she was his forever. The smell of her French perfume penetrated his nostrils, intoxicating him with a feral passion only she could summon. Her soft ruby lips pressed against his cheek filling his heart with immense love for the beautiful creature that laid in his arms.

As they crossed the threshold into their bedroom, Morticia let her gaze wander from her husband's strong profile to the marital bed in the center of the room. Her heart fluttered inside its cage, anxiously awaiting the moments that they would share upon the crimson satin sheets. Gomez laid her gently on the bed, not wasting a second before looming over her and kissing the apples of her cheeks. His lower body pressed against her desperately, one hand supported his weight while the other stroked her silky hair.

"Tish" his voice was laced with raw emotion. Her hands captured his face, making him meet her amorous gaze. Without breaking their profound eye contact, Gomez turned his head to place a kiss on her palm. As his lips brushed against her skin, she smiled and let the fingers on her other hand explore his jaw line. She could feel his desire growing, he was becoming insatiable for her touch. Each of his pupils dilated making his hazel eyes seem completely black, her own blue eyes mirrored the action causing Gomez to smile against her palm.

Leaning over her pale face, he began to tease her mercilessly, his lips hovering above hers, yet forcing her to wait for his kiss. Morticia's hands roamed down his neck, feeling the racing heartbeat that pressed against his warm skin. His shoulders were strong and defined even underneath his jacket and shirt. Her hands continued down his upper arms, only stopping at his elbows before returning up his body. When her long nails trailed down his chest, his breath quickened. At last his lips descended upon hers, reveling in the sweet taste. His tongue parted her lips and delved into her, seeking its partner. Their tongues danced and teased, creating a symphony of soft moans between the newlyweds. Morticia pulled his head closer to her, her right-hand entangling in his dark hair. Gomez began to explore her body, pressing himself against her to feel how her soft curves bent under his weight. His fingers tickled down the side of her body, he groaned as he felt the soft warm flesh of her breast pass under his curious touch. When he came to her shapely hip, he couldn't resist the urge to squeeze the sensitive flesh in his firm grasp. His wife squirmed with lust beneath him, her breasts lifting to meet his chest, and her hips rocking against his pelvis.

Gomez left her tantalizing mouth, to nip and suck at her porcelain neck. He was delighted when she turned her head, offering him her flesh to feast on. Her hands clutched at his shirt and his hair, the intensity of her pleasure beginning to rise. His tongue flicked across the tender spot on her neck above her clavicle causing her to gasp for air.

"Cara mia" Gomez breathed hoarsely into her ear. She undid the button on his jacket, letting the fabric swing apart before she began attacking the buttons on his shirt. He loosened his tie as he continued consuming her neck. Hurriedly discarded, the clothes from his upper body laid in a bundle on the floor. New territory was exposed to Morticia's curious hands, and she made it her quest to discover every inch of his exposed flesh. As her fingertips stroked down his chest, she could feel each coarse hair that covered his solid pecs. His stomach muscles retreated as her cold hands pressed against them. As she continued lower she felt a trail of hair under his navel that continued down under his belt. Each slow studious movement down his body was driving him mad with desire. Without a word, he wrapped his arms around her and rolled onto his back, positioning her above him. Lifting his head to meet her bosom, he began kissing the swell of her breasts. His warm hands caressed down her body, stopping once again to grasp at her seductive hips.

"Gomez" it was a breathless plea. He unzipped her dress, letting the fabric fall off her slender shoulders revealing her naked chest to his hungry gaze. Again, he wrapped his arms around her and rolled her pliable body over. The feel of her bare breasts against his naked chest was invigorating and he needed more. Standing, he peeled her gown from her hour-glass figure, admiring every new inch of alabaster flesh that was exposed to his eye. Her dark stockings were attached to a black lace garter belt. The image of her in so little was highly erotic. His hands slid up her legs, squeezing her thighs before they unsnapped the thin attachment holding her stockings to her undergarments. Within a minute, Morticia was before him wearing absolutely nothing. Gomez shed the rest of his clothing and hovered over his flushed little wife. He kissed her gently on her swollen lips, enjoying the feel of her breasts rapidly rising and falling while she tried to calm her breath. Warm fingers tormented her body as they lightly moved across her flesh, tickling and arousing her.

"Say you're mine." He commanded softly. Their eyes locked, his hands still exploring the feel of her soft body. He wanted her to confirm that he had all he desired literally in his hands. He wanted to know that he had her, that she belonged to him, that he could take her wholly. Morticia wrapped her legs around him and kissed him desperately.

"I'm yours, mon cher."


End file.
